Ad victoriam per Deum Aureum
by AriustheAngel
Summary: What if a regular boy from our universe was transported to the Warhammer 40k Universe, but not as a Space Marine, an Eldar, a Orc or even a Chaos Space Marine, but as a C'tan. With the power of a Star God and vast knowledge of the Warhammer Lore could he rise to challenge even the Chaos Gods or will he experience the reason they were never beaten...


_Arius: Hey! Lord Inquisitor! Could you help me do the disclaimer?_

 _Inquisitor: Of course righteus Citizen. Arius does not own the Warhammer 40k Franchise. The Emperor does.  
_

 _Arius: Ähm. That is not quite true... I do not own Warhammer 40k, but Games Workshop does. And the picture of this story is from the Warhammer Wiki.( wiki/C'tan?file=C%27tan_ )  
_

 _Inquisitor:..._

 _Arius:..._

 _Inquisitor: HERESY!_

 _Arius runs away screaming like a little girl and the Inquisitor runs after him._

* * *

 _Argh. It is so cold._ He cannot feel anything, but pain. Pain. He wants to open his eyes, but they refuse to do their service. He feels the pain, but not as strong as before. _Why am I feeling this horrid agony?! I don't understand._ He tries to at least sit up, but the dolour stops him, as before. He does not move anymore and time moves by. But for him it all was black. It could have been seconds or years. _What?... Where? I feel nothing. Am I dead?_ The thought did not scare him as much as he anticipated.

 **No. You are not dead... yet.** The voice surprised him. He tried to form words, but nothing left his mouth. _Just great. I can't even talk. What am I supposed to do?_

 **Do not fear, young one. I am more than capable in understanding you. You do not know the reason you are here, do you?** He did not know how to answer. _Where is here exactly? And why can I not move? What are you? Who are you?_ The questions were answered with silence. I felt like an eternity, when finally a chuckle defied that unbearable silence.

 **Oh. We have an interested one here, have we not? You are in an area, who is not restricted by your laws of time and space. You cannot move, because right now you do not have a body. I have no name, because I am outside of your silly human customs. The more interesting question is: Why have I brought you here? It is easy. You are to become something.**

Now his interest was awoken. He did not feel fear, which confused him at first, because usually he was quite cowardly, and he did not feel confusion, but only curiosity. _What am I to become?_ Another chuckle could be heard, but is was much darker than the first one.

 **Maybe a Nobody. Maybe a Devil or maybe a God. It is yours to choose. I wish you good luck. I know you shall need it. Farewell.**

 _Wait! I.._ He could not finish his thought as a white light engulfed him. Everything was white just as everything was dark before. Everything was white...

He felt no pain anymore, but he felt the ground. Had it been a dream? He could move his arm, but did not open his eyes. _What was this dream? Whatever. I am home and it was just a dream. I shouldn't think about it too much. It was just a dream..._ His train of thoughts was disturbed by a distant sound. It sounded like an explosion. That could not be possible. The sound echoed again, but much louder this time. Finally he mustered the power to open his eyes, but he was not greeted by the familiar ceiling of his bedroom, but a sky. A purple sky. He sat up. _Is this still a dream. Am I not awake?_ As he asked himself these questions he looked towards the sound of the explosion. He discovered figures at the horizon. That was not possible. He should not been able to see them. Especially as he wears glasses and he does not have them right now. He should not be able to see anything and surely not something kilometres away. He stood up and looked around. The landscape was scarred and destroyed. It looked like bombs were deployed upon this place. He wanted to take a deep breath... to calm down, but realized that there was no normal air. Panic took hold of him. _What is going on?! Why am I not dead? Why do I needn't to breath? Why am I still alive?_ He did not understand. The world was spinning around him and he fell on his knees. _Where am I? Please let me still be dreaming!_ His sight travelled down onto his body and then relation struck him: It was not his body! Even if he tried to be fit, it did never work that good. He was a bit chubby, but this new body of him was very trained. Like a professional swimmer, but what stunned him most was that his body was gold. It did look like it was made of the very same metal. He knocked on his chest and truly to his suspicion it felt very solid and hard. He stood up again and observed that he was in fact naked. _I wish I had at least some clothes._ Suddenly the gold of his body took liquid form and his body changed. He wore jeans and a jacket, but still made of gold. _Wow! Let me try something else._ He thought of a toga like the roman statesmen wore and the liquid gold formed it in an instant. Another explosion occurred. He did completely forget about this. He used his new found supervision to further exanimate the source of the explosions and what he saw made him question his sanity: Space Marines fighting Chaos Space Marines. He rubbed his eyes. _No... What... How..._ He could not process anymore. He recognised the Marines as Ultramarines and even the Chaos Marines as the Black Legion. The very own Chapter of Horus. _Why is this happening?_ Then the words of the unknown entity echoed again in his mind: _**You are to become something. Maybe a Nobody. Maybe a Devil or maybe a God.**_ He tried to make some sense into those words and he finally realized what he was himself: He was something feared by many. He was something long forgotten and cast away: He was a C'tan. A Star God. _I am a Star God?.. I am a Star God... I am a STAR GOD!_ Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. That was what he meant. He lifted his hand towards the sky. _If I am here, it is for a reason. I will not give up._ He closed his eyes and concentrated on an ability he know the C'tan have. Slowly he took off the ground, carried by eight diaphanous wings. He felt as he grew stronger and stronger. The C'tan of Warhammer mostly were Shards, only shadows of their former self's, but he was a real Star God. He just felt it. He flew towards the battle and while he did that he thought of how he should act. He could not be like his normal personality, but he always was a gifted actor in theatre. Now he shall play before another kind of audience. He smirked, the first time since he got here. Now he could finally do something. He knew about Warhammer and was basically a god. He could use that. The battle between Chaos Marines and Ultramarines was still going on as he arrived a few hundred meters away from the battlefield. _Time for an epic entrance._ He chuckled. His form ignited. His golden skin was set ablaze. His whole body looked like it was made of fire. Lightning crackled besides him and surrounded his form. He flew up until he was several hundred meter above the clashing armies, then he descended. The battlefield was a chaotic slaying. The Chaos Troops clearly had every advantage, but the Ultramarines kept on fighting. He did see some animated movies and played some video games, but to see them fight for real was awe inspiring. Bolter and swords in their hands they fought like possessed and gave no inch to the superior forces of Chaos, but nevertheless they were losing. He would like to change that. He floated above the ground and all eyes were on him now. He could not see the faces of the Marines, but he did feel their surprise. He looked at the Ultramarines and without a second thought he opened his palm and faced the Black Legion. Lightning crackled again and a bolt of lightning shoot at a troop of Chaos Marines and obliterated them into nothingness. The Chaos Marines were shocked for a moment but then they charged. He opened his arms and a column of fire appeared. It was easily several dozen meters high and wide. It devoured a large part of the army and burned it to ashes. The Ultramarines saw their advantage and charged towards the wounded and perplex Chaos Warriors. The Chaos Warriors stood no chance and he wanted to leave just as he heard shouting from the Marines. The Chaos Marines summoned something in their despair. And the God of Despair answered their prayers. He has called a Greater Daemon of his: A Great Unclean One. The gigantic grotesque figure towered over everything else on the battlefield. He opened his palm again and send a wall of fire towards him. The Unclean One merely chuckled.

"A C'tan? Very Interesting. How did the humans get a Shard? Nevertheless. You are no enemy for me or Grandfather Nurgle.", as he said that with his booming voice he rushed towards with immense speed, nobody expected from a creature that obese and large, and grabbed the C'tan in his massive hand. He tried to free himself, but it had no use.

"Tell me C'tan: How does it feel to be a slave of a race as inferior as humans? How does it feel to know you are just a Shard and only a shadow of your former self?", the daemon exclaimed with laugher as he squeezed harder, he feared to break under the pressure, then he remembered another trait of the Star Gods. The lightning around his body disappeared and the flames grew hotter, until they were not deep red anymore, but a light blue. The Great Unclean One opened his hand with a cry of pain and this moment the C'tan shot another wall of fire at him. The blue fire collided with the daemon and he fell over in pain, while clutching his burns.

"Arggh. That is impossible. I should not feel any pain. What are you?!", it screamed with anger and agony. The C'tan simply chuckled as he lifted his open palm towards the sky. A ball of blue fire appeared over it and it grew every second.

 **"You have every right to fear me Daemon! For I am your Death. I am no ordinary C'tan. I am not even a Shard. I am a Star God. This is my plane you and your Gods invaded. I will no longer tolerate this. I will not let this Universe be obliterated by Chaos. Greet Nurgle and tell him we shall meet soon. Be gone.",** his voice was even deeper and more intimidating than even the Great Unclean Ones. As he said that the fireball on his palm grew to the size of a small space ship. He threw the sphere towards the daemon and it collided with it. With a last scream of pain the Greater Daemon of Nurgle burned to ashes. The Marines charged again and finally were able to utterly destroy the enemy forces. He landed on the ground and looked at the Marines. _I still cannot believe that I am in the World of Warhammer. They are even greater than I could have imagined._ One of the Ultramarines stepped forward. He had golden ornaments on his left shoulder. He held a beautiful sword in his hand and moved with caution toward the C'tan. He was ready to attack whatever this being was and that rather impressed said being. He would not stand a chance and the Ultramarine Captain probably knew that, after what he had done to the Greater Daemon. After he was only a meter away from the Star God he took off his helmet. The man under it did have grey hair and steely blue eyes. He look at his opposite careful.

"Who are you?", he finally asked laconically. The Star God chuckled. _If I expected the Marines to fear me I should have thought better._

 **" You do not have an enemy before you, Astartes. We do have an opponent in common. I loathe the Chaos Gods and all of their Servants. They are beings of the Warp and therefore they have no right to be on the material plane. I shall not let them continue."**

The Space Marine looked at him confused. He chuckled internal. _I must have made an impression. Hehehe. Hopefully he believes me. I wouldn't want to fight the Space Marines._ The Captain still was not convinced.

"You did not ask my question. Who are you? What are you? I have never seen such destructive power.", he asked as one of his eyebrows rose.

 **"To answer your first question. I am a C'tan, as the Necrontyr called as, or a Star God in your language. We are for the Material Plane what the Chaos Gods are for the Warp. My name is ancient and your race could not vocalise it, but you might call me...",** he answered but stopped. _Come on! You had damned Latin in school. Think of something epic... I got it!_

 **"Aureus."**

* * *

 _Arius: Thank you for reading. This is the first chapter of hopeful many. I am very grateful for critic and advises, for I am still young and you never stop learning. Please consider that English is not my native language, so there might be mistakes. Now i gotta run... This maniac still is around.  
_

 _Suddenly a scream can be heard from afar: HERETIC!_

 _Arius: Damn! Until next time!_


End file.
